


Carry on

by Shoshin0



Category: Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Introspettivo, Lemon, Lime, Love, Manga, Missing Moments, Romantico, Sentimentale, Shoujo, Slice of Life, Soulmates, adolescenza, akito hayama, il giocattolo dei bambini, kodocha, kodomo no omocha - Freeform, lovestory, raccolta, rossana - Freeform, sana kurata
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshin0/pseuds/Shoshin0
Summary: [RACCOLTA DI ONESHOT IN MOMENTI DIVERSI DEL MANGA ROSSANA/KODOMO NO OMOCHA] «Pronto?»«Parlo con casa Hayama?» Questa voce mi è familiare, ma non può essere lei. Lei non c'è più, è lontana, senza linea. [...]«Kurata...?» Stento a credere che sia davvero lei. Non può essere lei, non chiamerebbe me.[...]«Prova ad avvicinare il tuo viso al suo! Se lo fai, ti bacerà...»Fuka è seduta al suo banco, io le sono vicino, le parlo di baci anche se non ne capisco il motivo. Perché dovrei suggerirle una cosa del genere?«Hai già baciato Hayama?» [...]«Non abbiamo fatto niente di simile. È il tipo che quando è nella posizione di poter fare certe cose non le fa. Infatti mi ha baciata all'asilo quando non volevo». [...]Sono colpita dalle sue parole, mi domando perché Hayama non abbia ancora baciato Fuka. Ma non deve baciarla, no?!
Relationships: Hayama Akito/Kurata Sana





	1. Carry on

Sospiro. E adesso chi è?  
Allungo la mano verso il telefono che sta suonando, con tutta probabilità è qualcuno che cerca Natsumi.  
«Pronto?»  
«Parlo con casa Hayama?» Questa voce mi è familiare, ma non può essere lei. Lei non c’è più, è lontana, senza linea.  _Sta con Kamura_ . «Sono Kurata! Da quanto tempo!» Sgrano gli occhi.  _Kurata?_ La sua voce è squillante e felice come al suo solito. Deglutisco.  
«Kurata…?» Stento a credere che sia davvero lei. Non può essere lei, non chiamerebbe me. Non l’ha fatto per tutto questo tempo e a quanto pare la linea telefonica l’aveva.  _Perché proprio ora?_  
«S… Sono io! Come stai?» Balbetta.  _Che cosa strana_ . «Da quanto tempo…! Ora siamo in pausa. Abbiamo risolto il problema del telefono…» È così strano sentire la sua voce dopo così tanto tempo.  
«Come stai?» La interrompo.  _Che devo dire?_ Non so più nulla. Perché mi ha chiamato? Cosa vuole, ora?  
«Sì, sì. Sto bene» Si ferma un attimo, sto per dire qualcosa, ma vengo anticipato dalla sua voce  _felice_ , la vedo: sorridente. Come sempre.  _La tua felicità è sempre autentica, Kurata?_ «Sai, ho pensato spesso a quel tuo “Ho qualcosa da dirti”, di che si tratta?» Non l’ha dimenticato. Non lo farebbe mai.  _Non è più importante ora. Sono andato avanti anche io_ .  
«Ah… quella…» Cerco le giuste parole. «È una cosa risolta». Non ho più il bisogno di dirle nulla, lei è andata avanti, sta con Kamura.  _Io sono andato avanti_ .  
«Eh?! Che vuoi dire?» C’è incredulità nella sua voce.  _Che voglio dire? Che non ha più senso nulla. Nemmeno questa chiamata. Non ho niente da dirti_ . Il telefono emette un bip, guardo il display.  _Chiamata in attesa_ .  
«Ho un’altra chiamata in linea… aspetta». Non attendo la risposta, e passo all’altra chiamata. Mi sento strano, nemmeno io capisco cosa dovrei provare.  _Non me l’aspettavo_ . «Pronto?»  
«Ciao, Akito! Sono Fuka! Per oggi pomeriggio ci vediamo alla sala giochi, ok? Ci raggiungono anche Tsuyoshi e Aya, va bene?» Questa voce, invece, è familiare.  _È giusta. Questa è la giusta voce che devo sentire al telefono_ .  
Annuisco, poi mi ricordo che non può vedermi. «Sì».  
«Tutto bene? Ti sento strano?»  _Lei se ne accorge. Fuka mi capisce, non come Kurata che è troppo presa da sé stessa da non notare quello che le succede attorno_ .  
«Sì. Ci vediamo là». Rispondo e mi sembri che si rincuori.  _Lei ci tiene davvero a me_ .  
«Perfetto! A dopo, Akito!»  
Sono quasi tentato di chiudere tutte e due le chiamate, ma non lo faccio. Ritorno da Kurata, per educazione.  _Tu non mi hai mai capito_ . «Ehy».  
«Ah! Pronto! Allora, chi era al telefono? Tsuyoshi?» Deglutisco.  _Non dovrebbero essere affari che ti riguardano, Kurata. Tu non ci sei. Non ci sei più_ .  
«Fuka». Le dico, apatico. Non sono mai stato un asso nell’esprimere intonazioni vocali come lei, ma questa volta lo faccio con intenzione. Vorrei quasi chiedergli di lei e Kamura, ma non sono affari miei.  
«Eh?! Fuka?! Sta bene anche lei?» Sembra sorpresa. Forse lo sarei anche io a parti invertite, non lo so.  _Sì, Fuka sta bene. Fuka è la mia ragazza, ora_ .  
«Sì, Fuka sta bene». Faccio una pausa, deglutisco. Il cuore palpita più veloce, anche se non ne comprendo il motivo. È strano. Dire queste parole è strano. Sembra quasi non siano corrette, come se non avessi il diritto di pronunciarle. «Fuka è la mia ragazza, ora». Sento la gola arsa e la lingua secca dopo averle proferite.  
«Eh…? Ah…?! Ah, sì?» La voce di Kurata ha cambiato intonazione, sembra esserci rimasta male, ma sicuramente è soltanto una mia impressione.  
«Sì».  
«E… Eeeh…?! Sono stupefatta».  _Non va bene, Kurata? Va bene che tu stai con Kamura, ma io non dovrei stare con Fuka?_  
«Devo… devo andare» Sussurro. Devo chiudere quanto prima questa chiamata. Non mi piace. Non voglio più sentire la sua voce.  
«Cosa?» Non mi ha sentito. Non sembra più essere la Kurata che conosco. È stupefatta. Non se l’aspettava.  _Non me l’aspettavo nemmeno io, sai?_  
«Ho detto… ho detto che devo uscire». Ripeto, un po’ più forte.  
«Ah, devi uscire?» Mima le mie parole, ma questa volta non rispondo. Chiudo gli occhi, sentire la sua voce mi fa comunque un certo effetto.  _Mi manchi_ . Penso, fugacemente, scacciando poi questo pensiero infimo.  _Io sto con Fuka_ . «Sì, sì. Certo. Allora…» Fa una pausa, la sua voce trema un po’.  _Per quale motivo dovresti essere tanto stupefatta?_ «Allora…»  
«Ciao, Kurata» L’interrompo, di nuovo, cercando una via di fuga da questa conversazione futile.  
«Sì. Salutami tutti». La sua voce cambia di nuovo intonazione, è più bassa, più strascicata, con meno enfasi di come ha iniziato quando ho risposto al telefono.  
Premo il pulsante di chiusura. Sospiro. Stringo la cornetta e con forza la sbatto nel muro.  _Perché adesso? Perché mi hai chiamato?_ Il telefono si incrina, l’antenna di piega. Dovrò comprare un nuovo cordless.  _Tu sei andata avanti. Io sono andato avanti, Kurata. Eppure… mi sembra tutto sbagliato_ .


	2. Just a kiss

Il suo altruismo. La sua insolenza. L'ingenuità. Il disordine che si porta dietro. Il sorriso. Le urla. La curva del naso e quella della bocca. I capelli che raccoglie e che sciolgo appena posso. La piega delle gambe quando sul divano appoggia la testa sulle mie gambe, come ora. I suoi piccoli polsi. Le nostre dita che si intrecciano mentre ride guardando  _Rapunzel_ .   
È una delle cose più naturali che conosco, intrecciare le nostre dita.    
Sono in qualche modo appagato, in momenti come questo. Sento il bisogno di ringraziare qualche divinità, ma la mia divinità è lei. Stesa vicino a me su questo divano.   
È naturale anche accarezzarle il viso, i capelli, e richiamare la sua attenzione. Sposta lo sguardo dalla tv a me, interrogativa.   
«Un bacio _»_ dico. È il bisogno di un ringraziamento, per una vita che a undici anni non pensavo di poter vivere.   
Si alza sui gomiti e poi si mette seduta accanto a me.    
«Ok _»_ .    
Si protende verso di me, sorride a un centimetro dalla mia bocca, e le nostre labbra si toccano. C'è qualcosa di ineluttabile nella sincronia con cui le nostre lingue si muovono, nella sua piccola mano che trova posto fra i miei capelli e il mio collo. Si muove ancora, Sana, per mettersi cavalcioni su di me. Stacca un attimo le sue labbra dalle mie, solo per soffiarci un sospiro e alimentare il mio desiderio. La tiro ancora un po' verso i miei fianchi, portando le mie mani sulle sue natiche, non riuscendo più a pensare al altro se non alle sue mani che mi stringono i capelli e a quanto io sia già perso in questa smania di averla.    
«Doveva essere solo un bacio _»_ riesco a dire.    
«Lo è, ti sto baciando _»._   
Continua a ondeggiare, strofinando i suoi fianchi contro i miei. Voglio amarla, posso dimostrarle tutto quello che ho nella mente, amandola.    
Le sue mani lasciano la mia testa per andare a sollevare l'orlo della maglietta.  _Desiderio_ . Mio, suo. Ci amiamo da una vita.   
Sfilo anche io la sua, trovo il gancio del reggiseno e lo slaccio, mentre le bacio il mento, il collo, scendo sul seno quando anche l'ultima barriera è caduta per terra. Sono sui suoi capezzoli, li bacio, li succhio, stringendo la sua schiena verso di me, abbandonandomi alla brama che ha preso possesso della mia mente e che i suoi gemiti non fanno altro che accrescere. Una mia mano continua a scendere, verso gli slip. Li sposto, infilo un dito dentro di lei mentre alzo la testa per cercare i suoi occhi e li trovo.   
«Solo un bacio _»_ sussurra. E cerca di tenere gli occhi aperti senza riuscirci. Mi stringe le spalle e abbandona la testa nell'incavo del mio collo.    
La sento muoversi e gemere vicino al mio orecchio assecondando le mie dita e io la accontento, infilando un altro dito dentro di lei.    
La amo. Amo questa Dea disordinata da che ho memoria. La amo e non so fare altro nella mia vita, se non amarla. Conosco ogni respiro, sospiro, gemito. So cosa vuol dire quando il suo corpo comincia a irrigidirsi. E mi fermo. Le afferro le gambe, la scosto un po' e lei riprende fiato, solo per afferrare l'orlo dei miei pantaloni e tirarlo più giù insieme a quello delle mutande mentre mi sollevo un po' per agevolarla. Sposta di nuovo i suoi slip e si cala su di me, guardandomi.    
«Solo un bacio _»_ soffio sulla sua bocca. E lo faccio, la bacio, prima di morderle il labbro.    
E continuo a baciarla, spostando una mano sul suo clitoride, accarezzandola con foga per farla tornare al punto in cui l'avevo interrotta poco prima. La stringo a me con l'altro braccio, sento la sua pelle morbida sotto la mia mano, mentre ci muoviamo insieme.    
_Sono tuo. E tu sei mia._   
Il mio nome ha un suono bellissimo sulle sue labbra.  _Akito_ diventa perfetto quando lo sussurra mentre entro ed esco da lei, mentre si irrigidisce di nuovo, comincia a tremare e poi si scioglie, portando al limite anche me. Esplodo dentro di lei, esplode la mia testa e il mio cuore. Le mie mani che la accarezzano e la stringono e la mia bocca che continua a baciarla sulle spalle, e sulle tempie.    
Solleva la testa dal mio collo per far incontrare le nostre labbra, in un bacio più lento, più casto.    
Mi viene in mente solo una cosa da dirle.   
« _Sei un demonio dei baci.»_   
Anche il sorriso che fa sulla mia bocca. Anche quello amo.


	3. Broken Glass

_«Prova ad avvicinare il tuo viso al suo! Se lo fai, ti bacerà…»  
Fuka è seduta al suo banco, io le sono vicino, le parlo di baci anche se non ne capisco il motivo. Perché dovrei suggerirle una cosa del genere? «Hai già baciato Hayama?» Hayama è il mio ragazzo, perché dovrei chiederle una cosa del genere? Non parlare più, Sana.  
«Non abbiamo fatto niente di simile. È il tipo che quando è nella posizione di poter fare certe cose non le fa. Infatti mi ha baciata all’asilo quando non volevo».  
Ma io ho già sentito queste parole? Quando? Mi sembrano familiari. Che sta succedendo? Hayama non può baciare Fuka. Non deve. Deve baciare me.  
Sono colpita dalle sue parole, mi domando perché Hayama non abbia ancora baciato Fuka. Ma non deve baciarla, no?! Sarebbe un tradimento.  
«Prova ad avvicinare il tuo viso al suo! Se lo fai, ti bacerà…» Le dico, quanto più seriamente possibile. Ma sento qualcosa dentro che mi dà fastidio, come passare le unghie sulla lavagna. Se lo fai, ti bacerà, ma non farlo mai. Non provarci nemmeno. Non va bene. Hayama sta con me, Fuka. Non farlo. Ma allora perché dovrei proporglielo?  
«Uhm, però… avvicinargli il viso…? Vorrà dire che ci proverò».  
No! Vorrei urlarlo, ma le parole si strozzano nella mia gola e non riesco a pronunciare alcun suono. Mi accascio sul banco, sconfitta. Stupida. Stupida Sana!  
Il rumore delle unghie sulla lavagna mi dà fastidio, vorrei tapparmi le orecchie, ma non ci riesco. Mi sono colpita con le mie stesse parole, fa male. Fa malissimo. Non voglio che si bacino. Eppure al contempo, se si dovessero baciare, non penso che ci sarebbe niente di male. Perché? Hayama è il mio ragazzo, dovrebbe essere sbagliato anche solo pensare un loro bacio.  
Cambio di scenario.  
Improvviso.  
Che succede? Ho perso ore della mia vita? Perché sono qui, tra le strade di Tokyo? Dove sono?  
«Akito, grazie per avermi riaccompagnata a casa». Sorride, Fuka. Sorride al mio ragazzo in modo strano, quasi languido. Non deve permettersi.  
Lui alza le spalle. “Di niente”, significa.  
«Puoi anche parlare, eh?! Cosa alzi le spalli così?» Il ventaglio colpisce la sua testa, Hayama non riesce a schivarlo. Significava “di niente”, Fuka. Non lo capisci?  
Mi sento il terzo incomodo, sono lì, vicino a loro, eppure mi sembra che loro non mi vedano. Non lo capisci, Fuka? Significa “di niente”. Hai bisogno del traduttore? Non va bene. Dovresti capirlo soltanto guardandolo. Io lo faccio. Io lo capisco. È il mio ragazzo. Allontanati dal mio ragazzo.  
«Dannata, mi hai fatto male». Si massaggia la testa, e sospira.  
Fuka chiude a pugno una mano, non entra in casa, rimane ferma lì. Immobile. Deglutisce. Anche Akito non si sposta. Anche se non capisce cosa stia accadendo. Ma se Fuka non si allontana, lui non la lascia. Attende che entra in casa prima di poter riprendere il suo cammino. Vieni da me, Akito? Vieni da me? Perché hai accompagnato a casa Fuka? Vieni da me.  
«Devi dirmi qualcosa?» Dice, Hayama, rimanendo fermo. Sono due punti fermi nell’universo che non riescono ad andare avanti.  
Fuka non risponde. Lo guarda negli occhi, un attimo. Non rimane paralizzata guardando quegli occhi come succede a me. Anzi, chiude gli occhi. Sarà tutto buio dentro quegli occhi. Chiude gli occhi, Fuka e alza il viso. Si avvicina a lui.  
«Prova ad avvicinare il tuo viso al suo! Se lo fai, ti bacerà…»  
No! Le mie parole riecheggiano per la via. No! Non devono baciarsi. Mi tappo le orecchie, ma non riesco a chiudere gli occhi.  
Non baciarla!  
Perché non dovrebbe? Non ci sarebbe niente di male.  
Akito la guarda per un tempo che sembra infinito. È bloccato. Immobile. Sembra ci stia pensando. Vorresti che fossi io, lì davanti a te, vero? Vero? Appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Fuka. La vedo sussultare un attimo, ma non apre gli occhi, non si sposta. Akito, più alto di lei, si abbassa. Lentamente. Troppo lentamente. È tutto in slow-motion. Non baciarla. Non voglio, Akito. Invece lo fa. Akito appoggia le sue labbra su quelle di Fuka, è un bacio casto. Dura poco. Si dividono poco dopo. Aprono tutti e due gli occhi, Fuka sorride. Sorride e abbraccia Akito. Le sue mani sono intrecciate dietro le spalle del mio ragazzo. È il mio ragazzo? No. Non lo è. Non è il mio ragazzo. Le loro bocche si incontrano di nuovo, e questa volta, si schiudono, si cercano, come un nuotatore in cerca di aria dopo l’apnea.  
Basta! Gli specchi si rompono, tutti intorno a me. Vetri rotti che cadono e si disintegrano contro la pavimentazione d’asfalto. Il rumore è assordante. Non voglio vedere. Non voglio vedere._   
  
Spalanco gli occhi.  _Che è successo?_   
Mi sembra di aver fatto un brutto sogno, ma non lo ricordo. Mi sembra c’entrasse Akito. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con lui. Mi giro dall’altra parte, guardo l’orologio. Mi dà fastidio, ora, il suo ticchettio. Le lancette che scandiscono il tempo. Vorrei buttarlo per terra e romperlo. Mi sento nervosa. Nervosa e arrabbiata.  _Cosa ho sognato?_   
Cerco di recuperare il sonno, non ci riesco. Sospiro, scosto le coperte e scendo dal letto. Apro la finestra e l’aria frizzante della mattina mi investe. Di solito non mi sveglio mai a quest’ora. È ancora fresco, fuori. Mi vesto. Porterò fuori i cani. Una passeggiata potrebbe farmi bene. Non riesco proprio a ricordare cosa ho sognato, ma ho addosso un senso di fastidio che non riesce ad abbandonarmi.   
Cammino per le vie vicino a casa mia, i miei piedi seguono una strana che conosco bene, che potrei fare ad occhi chiusi. Mi spingono verso casa sua. Ho voglia di vederlo. Il mio respiro, a contatto con l’aria fresca, crea piccole nuvole di fumo. I cani camminano ordinati pochi passi davanti a me e mi lascio guidare da loro.   
Sorrido.   
«Ciao! Corsa mattutina?»   
Si ferma, quando mi vede, prende fiato. Le sue nuvole sono più grandi delle mie. Alza le spalle. Significa “Sì”. Mi avvicino a lui ed i cani gli annusano le gambe. Non deve parlare, con me, io lo capisco soltanto guardandolo.   
«Non è presto per te?» Mi domanda, sedendosi sulla panchina poco distante da noi.   
«Sì. Ma mi sono svegliata e non riuscivo più a dormire. Quindi ho portato fuori i cani». Rispondo, sedendomi al suo fianco.   
«Tu che non riesci a dormire?»   
«Credo di aver fatto un sogno che mi ha dato fastidio, ma non ricordo cosa abbia sognato». Spiego, portandomi la mano libera al mento, cercando di fare mente locale sugli avvenimenti della notte. «Credo che c’eri pure tu, nel sogno».   
«Io?»   
Annuisco. «Sì, e penso che tu abbia fatto qualcosa che non mi è piaciuto, perché vorrei picchiarti adesso». Akito rimane in silenzio. «Magari mi verrà in mente, durante la giornata». Continuo, sorridendo.   
«Può essere».   
Gli do una gomitata. «Non mi hai ancora baciato». Sussurro, voltandomi e sorridendogli.   
_«Hai già baciato Hayama?»_   
«Stavo riprendendo fiato, e poi potresti baciarmi anche tu».   
«Ma se lo faccio sempre!»   
Alza le spalle. Significa “non è mai abbastanza”. Sorrido e guardo il cielo che si sta colorando sempre di più di azzurro.   
«Vieni a scuola, oggi? O devi lavorare?»   
Ci penso un attimo, non ricordo cosa debba fare oggi. «Penso verrò a scuola. Mi sembra non abbia nulla, questa mattina».   
Annuisce. «Allora ti verrò a prendere a casa, andiamo insieme».   
«Va bene». Rispondo, alzandomi.   
_«Akito, grazie per avermi riaccompagnata a casa»._   
Deglutisco. Ci sono dei flash della mia mente. Immagini che non mi piacciono per niente.   
«Posso farti una domanda, Hayama?» Domando, alzando e abbassando la gamba, nervosa. Akito alza lo sguardo verso di me, annuisce, senza proferire parola. «Hai mai baciato Fuka?» Chiedo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, sentendo il cuore cominciare a battere più veloce. Vorrei mi rispondesse di no. Ma so bene che potrebbe non essere la risposta che mi arriverà. «Quando stavate insieme, intendo, ovviamente». Non gli do il tempo di rispondere. Sto allungando il momento. Alla fine, forse, non voglio davvero sapere la risposta.   
Sgrana gli occhi, apre un attimo la bocca, la richiude. «E questa domanda da dove arriva?» Ribatte, soltanto, evitando di rispondere davvero.   
«Hai mai baciato Fuka?» Ripeto, incrociando le braccia al petto e sbattendo un piede a terra, ritmicamente.   
Sospira. «Vado a casa». Si alza e mi volta le spalle. «Ci vediamo a scuola».   
«Non dovevi venirmi a prendere?»   
«Ho cambiato idea, oggi non è aria».   
_Dannato, Hayama_ . Lo blocco per un braccio, mi porto davanti a lui. Penso che i cani sentano la mia irrequietezza perché mi sembrano stiano in posizione di difesa. Akito li guarda, non distoglie lo sguardo da loro. Sembra un incontro tra cani alpha. «Rispondimi!»   
«Non sono affari tuoi». Lo fa, non nella maniera in cui vorrei.   
_Si sono baciati_ . Ne deduco. Gonfio le guance, irritata. «Vi siete baciati». Lo dico ad alta voce.   
«Anche se fosse? Stavo con lei». Si mette un po’ di lato, in attesa del colpo. Ma non arriva. Non arriva nessun martello di plastica in testa, niente di niente. Rimango in silenzio, abbasso lo sguardo.   
«Infatti». Dico, cominciando a camminare.   
«Dove vai?»   
«Dove vuoi che vada? A casa!» Rispondo, senza girarmi, forse un po’ troppo brusca. No, va bene così. Non ci voleva tanto a rispondere alla mia domanda. Non dovrebbe farla difficile.   
«Kurata…»   
Mi fermo, sospiro. «Ti avevo fatto una semplice domanda». Mi volto, ora e lo guardo dritto negli occhi. «Hai baciato Fuka quando stavate insieme?» La rifaccio. Lo vedo deglutire, abbassare lo sguardo, mortificato.  _Non ci sarebbe stato niente di male. Anche se fa male_ .   
«Sì». Mi sembra quasi che sia stato il vento a portarmi queste due lettere e mi sembra di sentire i vetri rompersi da qualche parte.  _Avrei voluto non sognare, questa notte_ .   
«Quando?» Non riesco a trattenermi. Poi mi rendo conto che non è la domanda giusta. «Non volevo dire quando...» Mi correggo, girando i guinzagli intorno al mio polso, poi mi libero dalla stretta, poi ricomincio. Fortuna che sono robusti, altrimenti li avrei già rotti. Non riesco però più a dire niente. Akito è davanti a me, mi guarda, io osservo l’asfalto scuro sotto i miei piedi.  _Che bel colore. Grigio piccione. I piccioni hanno dei bei colori_ . Penso, cercando di far sparire dalla mia mente l’immagine che non vuole lasciarmi.  _Le loro labbra unite. Unite come lo sono le nostre, quando ci baciamo, da quando stiamo insieme_ . Non so perché non ci avessi mai pensato, o forse lo avevo fatto, ma non mi ci sono mai soffermata. E non capisco perché proprio ora mi dia così fastidio.  _Colpa del sogno. Non lo ricordo bene, ancora, però. Cosa mi ha dato così fastidio?_   
Sento un ok in lontananza, alzo la testa. Akito mi dà le spalle e si sta avviando verso casa sua.  _O magari va da Fuka_ . Mi do uno schiaffo sulla guancia con la mano libera, dopo essermi seduta di nuovo sulla panchina.  _Non essere sciocca, Sana!_   
«Perché ti colpisci da sola?»   
Sussulto. «Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!» Hayama è di nuovo al mio fianco, non è andato via, non davvero. È seduto vicino a me, ora. Guarda un punto imprecisato davanti a lui, attendendo la mia risposta.   
Sospiro. «Mi dà fastidio». Dico, e mi sento un po’ una bambina piccola che scopre che il suo giocattolo preferito è usato. Hayama mi guarda, ma non proferisce parole. Le immagini del sogno di questa notte ritornano veloci alla mia mente ed il fastidio torna prepotente in me. Non avrebbero mai dovuto baciarsi. Mi fa stare male.   
Hayama non risponde, in queste occasioni mi piacerebbe avere un ragazzo che sappia parlare, invece di fare scena muta, lo guardo con la coda dell’occhio.  _«Non si può cancellare quello che è stato fatto»._ Mi andrebbe bene, questo. Perché alla fine è la verità. Stava con Fuka, non con me, poteva baciarla quando voleva, io non ho diritto di replica. Eppure mi dà fastidio, così tanto che vorrei buttare all’aria la panchina con Akito sopra.  _Dannato Akito!_   
«È passato». Dice, porta una mano dietro al collo e si gratta la nuca. «Non posso farci nulla, ormai».   
Mi viene da piangere.  _Piango_ . Se potesse tornerebbe indietro e cancellerebbe tutto. I baci che si sono scambiati, lo farebbe per me, lo so. Me lo sta dicendo.   
«Io non ho baciato nessuno, a parte te». Ammetto. Nemmeno per un film, per una serie. Niente. Ogni tanto ci sono scene d’amore nel mio lavoro, ma non ho mai baciato, non sarebbe giusto. Non mi sentirei a mio agio nei confronti di Akito: l’unica persona che io voglia davvero baciare. «Solo te».   
«Quindi?» Fa una pausa. «Vuoi chiedermi di andare in giro a baciare altri ragazzi? Fallo, allora». Si alza, calcia il cestino dei rifiuti poco distante.   
«Ma che stai dicendo?» Mi alzo anche io, colpendo la sua testa con il piko. «E non prendertela con il cestino! Se lo rompi lo devi ripagare, lo sai?»   
Si blocca. Non si massaggia la testa, si volta soltanto di scatto ed i suoi occhi mi sembrano carichi d’ira.  _L’ho fatto arrabbiare e non so nemmeno come_ .   
«Se devi rinfacciarmi il fatto che io abbia baciato Fuka, quando stavamo insieme, tralaltro, e tu non hai baciato nessuno oltre me, allora…» Allungo le braccia, le mie mani sono intrecciate dietro il collo, la mia testa sul suo petto. «… allora… significa che...» Non riesce a continuare.   
«Sciocco!» Esclamo e le sue braccia trovano me. «Ti pare che potrei andare a baciare altri ragazzi?» Gli accarezzo i capelli, cercando di calmarlo, cercando di calmarmi.   
«Ahia». Il cercare di ritrovare la serenità credo non mi riesca molto bene, visto che avevo cominciato a tirargli i capelli, invece di accarezzarglieli.   
«Non voglio baciare nessuno tranne te». Ammetto, scostandomi un po’ da lui. «Non è quello...» Lascio cadere la frase a metà, senza riuscire a proseguirla.   
«Non posso tornare indietro, te l’ho già detto». Mi stringe una mano adesso, non me la lascia. Le sue intenzioni sono buone, non è colpa sua. Non voglio incolparlo di nulla.  _Ma mi dà fastidio_ .   
Nego con la testa. «Non è nemmeno quello, Hayama». Scosto la mia mano, mi risiedo. I cani si sono distesi a terra, in attesa. Ho lasciato il guinzaglio senza pensarci. «È colpa del sogno». Dico. «Ti baciavi con Fuka. Lo sto ricordando sempre di più. Mi ha… mi ha… mi ha…» Sembro un disco rotto.   
Akito si avvicina, mi mette una mano sulla spalla.  _Poi mi baci, Hayama? Mi baci come hai baciato Fuka dopo averle messo la mano sulla spalla?_ Senza volerlo davvero lo allontano con uno scatto. Mi alzo, comincio a camminare avanti ed indietro. Se mi muovo non si avvicina.   
«Quando mi sono messo con lei, pensavamo stessi con Kamura». Mi blocco, lo guardo.  _Quindi? Continua_ . «Mi dava fastidio… mi dava fastidio pensare che baciavi lui». Lo dice in un sussurro, come se se ne vergognasse. Mi sta giustificando. Sta dicendo che va bene.  _Va bene se mi dà fastidio pensare che abbia baciato Fuka_ . Deglutisco.  _Ma a me non dà fastidio quello. Cioè, mi dà fastidio, sì. Anche quello, ma non mi dà così fastidio_ .   
Gioco con le pellicine delle dita. «Hayama, hai baciato Fuka prima o dopo il mio ritorno dal set?»   
Questa è la domanda che mi frulla nella testa, questo è quello che mi dà fastidio più di tutti.  _È colpa mia se si sono baciati_ .   
«Dopo».   
«Come è successo?» Il cuore palpita veloce.  _È sicuramente colpa mia. «Prova ad avvicinare il tuo viso al suo! Se lo fai, ti bacerà…» Glielo avevo detto io, a Fuka._ .   
«Dobbiamo proprio parlarne?» Domanda, guardando a terra.   
_Sì_ .   
«Sì! Per favore». Gli stringo un braccio, lo guardo implorante.  _È importante per me_ .   
Sospira, sedendosi di nuovo sulla panchina. Controlla l’orologio. «Saltiamo scuola?»   
«Per me non ci sono problemi». Alzo le spalle, incurante del fatto che sto facendo un’altra assenza, e questa volta non è scusata dal lavoro. Ma non importa, non mi importa della scuola, ora. Voglio solo rimanere qua, e capire. Comprendere il fastidio, il sogno, tutto. Anche andando a scuola, non riuscirei a concentrarmi e fare nulla. «Allora?»   
Passano diversi secondi, muove i palmi sulle sue gambe, per scaldarsi, forse, o per trovare il coraggio di parlare.  _Ti sto chiedendo tanto, vero?_   
«Non so». Dice, continuando il movimento delle mani. «Si è avvicinata, ho capito che voleva essere baciata. Quindi l’ho fatto».   
_«Prova ad avvicinare il tuo viso al suo! Se lo fai, ti bacerà…» Lo ha fatto davvero._ Akito mi guarda, si aspetta una risposta, che non arriva. Non ho voglia di parlare, ora. Vorrei soltanto prendermi a martellate in testa.  _Stupida, stupida Sana_ . C’è qualcosa di nuovo adesso, ora che ho compreso che se io avessi tenuto la bocca chiusa, forse non sarebbe successo niente di quello che mi ha appena raccontato. «Ti è piaciuto?»  _Gelosia. Questa è gelosia. Dimmi che non ti è piaciuto_ .   
Alza le spalle, Hayama. Significa: “Non era niente di che. Solo un bacio”. Ma un bacio non è mai soltanto un bacio. Mi ha rubato il mio primo bacio, lui, e non l’aveva fatto davvero soltanto perché ero troppo vicina. Voleva farmi capire qualcosa, ma a quel tempo avevo ancora bisogno del traduttore. Hayama sospira, gli sembra strano che io non risponda, che non dica niente, che rimango qui, vicino a lui, a fare scena muta. «Non era giusto». Dice, guardandomi dritta negli occhi.   
Inclino la testa, dubbiosa.   
«Non eri tu. Mi sembrava strano». Continua, cercando di rincuorarmi.  _È sincero?_ Mi do una botta in testa dentro la mia mente.  _Certo che è sincero, Hayama non mi mente_ . «Sei sempre stata sempre e solo tu».   
Singhiozzo, senza riuscire a trattenermi. «Hayama… io non...» Mi sembra quasi di aver sbagliato, di dovermi tenere tutto dentro. L’ho spinto contro il muro e continuo a spingerlo, ad incastrarlo, a farlo parlare quando le sue azioni valgono molto, molto di più.   
«Tu… tu sei l’unica con la quale io possa stare, che voglia baciare». Penso si stia sforzando tanto per dirmi queste cose. «L’ho baciata solo perché ero il suo ragazzo, e lei… mi ha fatto capire… e quindi… era giusto...» Balbetta, imbarazzato.   
«Basta, ho capito. Grazie». Lo interrompo, gli sorrido. «Anche per me ci sei solo tu». Faccio una pausa, cercando le parole adatte, forse. «Sai, ho spinto io Fuka a baciarti». Ammetto. «Me lo sono ricordata stanotte, nel sogno. Ero gelosa di voi, e le ho chiesto se vi eravate baciati. Lei mi ha detto di no, e non so per quale motivo le ho cominciato a dire che se si avvicinava a te, tu l’avresti baciata. Quindi è colpa mia. Sono proprio una stupida, vero? Vero. Insomma, potevo stare zitta e magari non l’avresti fatto. Mi ha fatto male pensare a voi che vi baciavate. Per di più sapere che è colpa mia. Non… vorrei non aver parlato. Non aver detto niente. Vorrei che avessi baciato solo me. Il bacio all’asilo non conta. Perché io ho baciato solo te». Parlo senza freni, il cercare le parole giuste non mi porta mai da nessuna parte. Riprendo fiato, lo vedo aprire la bocca, ma non gli do il tempo di dire nulla. «È egoista. Sono egoista. Ma non era giusto, no?! Tu vuoi baciare solo me, quindi… quindi va bene. Va bene, se non era giusto, se era strano. Va bene anch...» Non mi sono accorta che si è mosso, che si è portato davanti a me. Non ho fatto proprio caso al suo avvicinarsi. Al suo viso ad un palmo dal mio. Ho gli occhi ancora aperti quando interrompe ogni mio sproloquio con il suo bacio. Sento la sua lingua sulle mie labbra, schiudo la bocca. Approfondisco il bacio.   
Dietro di noi sento qualcuno dire: “Guarda che carini!” Non so se si riferiscono a noi.   
Si allontana un po’ da me. «Ti amo». Sussurra, al mio orecchio e non riesco a trattenere il rossore che si espande fino al mio viso. «Voglio baciare solo te. Da sempre».   
Mi sembra quasi di essermi alzata da questa panchina, di volare, in qualche modo.  _Che sciocca che sono. Lui ama me. Da sempre. Non devo preoccuparmi di quello che è stato in passato_ .   
«Ti amo anche io». Rispondo, ricongiungendo le nostre bocche. «Ma se baci qualcun’altra sappi che ti uccido».   
Non risponde, mi accarezza i capelli, mi bacia la guancia, la mandibola, l’angolo della bocca. Significa: “Non avrò mai il bisogno di baciare nessun’altra. Non voglio baciare nessun’altra”.  _Nemmeno io, Hayama_ .   
«Hayama, andiamo a casa tua?» Le guance sono in fiamme.   
«Andiamo». Mi porge una mano e mi alzo. Guardo i cani, poi Akito. «Portali, tanto non c’è nessuno a casa».   
Sorrido, raccolgo i guinzagli e lo seguiamo.  _Lo amo. E non importa cosa accadrà, quello che è stato, quello che voglio è soltanto lui vicino a me_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalveh! /  
> Quanto adoro scrivere di questi due? Ma quanto? ♥  
> Questa shot è nata, inizialmente, in una notte. Non riuscivo a dormire e nella testa avevo flash su Fuka, baci, Akito, Sana che sogna. Quindi la mattina - quando sono riuscita a ricordare - ho scritto subito a Gabry quello che avevo visto. Ci ho messo un po’ a scriverla perché non riuscivo a trovare mai un attimo. Se non mi ricordo bene, la fic l’ho pensata il 2 novembre, ma l’ho scritta soltanto il 9. Sperando di non perdere niente della mia visione.  
> Alla fine i personaggi come al solito hanno fatto quello che volevano, ma l’idea iniziale è rimasta pressoché intatta xD  
> Mi sono sempre chiesta perché Sana fosse gelosa di Fuka pensando “Chissà se Fuka gli ha preparato il bento” (vigilia di natale alla tomba e alla pista di pattinaggio) e non si chieda mai se “Ma Fuka e Akito si sono baciati?”  
> Ho trovato verosimile il fatto che effettivamente si siano baciati almeno una volta proprio per via delle parole che Sana dice a Fuka. Se Fuka ha detto “Ci proverò”, secondo me ci ha provato davvero. Non è una persona che dice qualcosa e poi non la fa.  
> Akito invece non ci aveva mai pensato a baciarla. Ovviamente si sono scambiati solo un bacio a stampo, non come quelli carichi di passioneh che si scambiano Sana e Akito. E soltanto perché Akito ha capito che Fuka voleva essere baciatah.  
> Dentro ci sono anche un po’ di Please Feels ♥ (Avete colto i riferimentih?) e Akito fa uno sforzo immane per farla contenta per… rendergliela semplice visto che ha capito il suo bisogno di sapere cosa fosse accadutoh.  
> Ve l’ho già detto li amoh? ♥  
> Spero che la fic vi sia piaciuta! ♥  
> Baci  
> Deb


	4. Christmas memories

_Non è giusto. Non è giusto doversi alzare._   
_Non li apro gli occhi._   
Sono sveglia da poco e il calore del letto è troppo invitante per essere abbandonato. Fuori è freddo, lo so già.    
_Potrei riaddormentarmi…_   
Provo a spostarmi verso il lato di Akito. Così col suo calore aggiunto sarà ancora più facile. Ma Akito non c'è, me ne accorgo quando mi sono spostata talmente tanto sul suo lato da arrivare al limite del letto rischiando di cadere. E anziché trovare il calore che cercavo sul suo lato, ho trovato il gelo delle lenzuola.    
_Accidenti a lui. Che mi sveglia senza svegliarmi._   
Mi costringo ad aprire gli occhi per ritrovare l'equilibrio, per scendere dal letto senza rotolare. Mi siedo, passandomi le mani sulla faccia. Afferro la sua felpa dalla poltrona e la infilo sul pigiama.    
Non lo trovo nemmeno in cucina, quando riesco a strisciare fin lì. Sarà andato a correre. A Natale.    
_È completamente svitato._   
Ma nonostante abbia le rotelle fuori posto è riuscito a preparare la colazione, ci sono due porzioni sul tavolo della cucina.  _Vuole che lo aspetti._   
Mi dirigo verso la finestra mentre cerco di valutare il gesto e capire se perdonargli l'assenza e rimango a bocca aperta, guardando il nostro giardino completamente imbiancato.    
_Neve_ .   
Deve aver nevicato tutta la notte e ancora qualche fiocco cade leggero dal cielo.    
È ovunque, sul prato, sulla cancellata, sulle foglie della siepe e sugli alberi. Qualche fiocco è anche sulla giacca di Akito, chino a raccogliere qualcosa per terra.  _Ti ho trovato. Allora non sei completamente svitato._   
Sorrido e allungo la mano verso la finestra, cominciando a bussare sul vetro finché non si gira. Gli faccio una linguaccia quando mi vede e subito ricambia.  _Buongiorno amore mio_ . Poi sollevo di nuovo la mano e disegno col dito un cuore intorno a lui. Alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa stavolta. Poi si alza in piedi e mi fa cenno di uscire.    
_Invece si, sei completamente svitato._   
«Te lo scordi!» scuoto la testa fortissimo. Così capirà no?    
Si gira di nuovo e si abbassa, riprende a trafficare per terra. Mi ignora. E invece io lo so che gioco sta facendo. Sa che la tentazione di vedere cosa combina è già talmente forte che non ha bisogno di insistere due volte.  _Uffa_ .   
Vado verso la porta ed esco, andando nella sua direzione.    
«Mi ha svegliata stamattina! Non meriti che io sia qui al freddo su tua richiesta!»   
«Ma se non c'ero…»   
«Appunto» Non lo capisce il disagio delle lenzuola fredde. «Cosa stai facendo? Pensavo fossi andato a correre…»   
Mi sporgo un po', oltre la sua schiena, e lui si alza.   
«Ho finito.»   
Adesso vedo. C'è un piccolo pupazzo di neve, ai piedi dell'albero. Ha tre foglioline sulla testa, qualche sassolino a dargli un'espressione apatica, due rametti storti a fare da braccia ai lati del pancione.    
«Oh… è lui!»   
È il suo primo regalo di Natale per me, una festa lontana di metà compleanno, un bacio sotto la neve, in un giorno come oggi.    
«Era da un po' che non nevicava a Natale.» dice avvicinandosi alle mie spalle e mettendomi le sue braccia intorno. «Questa felpa è mia, non è adatta all'esterno.»   
Mi giro nella sua stretta fino a trovarmi di fronte a lui.    
«Sei perdonato, forse.» dico «Credo che manchi ancora qualcosa, se la mia testolina non mi inganna» ruoto le dita intorno alle tempie.   
Quasi non ho il tempo di finire la frase. Le sue labbra sono già sulle mie, fredde. È la sua lingua a scaldarle, con la passione che quei bambini di tanti anni fa non potevano conoscere.    
«Buon Natale Sana.»   
_Perdonato_ ,  _accidenti a lui._


	5. Home

_Ho vinto. Sana._   
È il suo primo pensiero mentre sente gli applausi del pubblico, il suo cognome urlato dagli spalti.  _Americani._   
_Ma anche lei urlerebbe il suo nome se fossero a Tokyo._   
Akito chiude gli occhi dopo aver fatto l'inchino, immagina che lei sia sulle gradinate. Cartelloni, megafono, danze e il suo imbarazzo. È tutto così nitido nella sua testa che spera quasi di vederla quando riaprirà gli occhi.   
Invece coglie le voci di chi proprio non riesce a credere che lui abbia un handicap. Non si nota nulla, non c'è niente di visibile. La cicatrice sul suo braccio è all'interno del karategi, nascosta, come tutte le altre che si porta dentro.   
E poi domande, risposte e ringraziamenti. La premiazione, i consigli del dottor Barns. Tutto rende il Giappone un po' più vicino. Perfino quel fotografo che gli chiede di mettersi in posa per la rivista locale.   
«Akito, una foto!»   
Si gira verso l'obiettivo, tutti vedranno la foto,  _anche lei._ Fa una linguaccia prima dello scatto, guadagnandosi l'occhiataccia scontenta dell'uomo dietro la macchina fotografica.   
Torna a casa, che ancora di  _casa_ non sa. Appoggia il piccolo trofeo appena vinto vicino al suo dinosauro con la sciarpa.   
Un po' più vicino.


	6. Never Mind

Il bar dell'università. Farei volentieri a meno di starmene seduto qui ad aspettare.  
 _Maledetto professor Sakamoto_. Vuole la presenza nel suo corso e spalma le sue ore su tutta la settimana.   
Quindi scelgo un posto e me ne sto qui. Non si siede mai nessuno a questo tavolino, è in disuso, addossato al muro. Ha un difetto alle gambe e traballa. Se trovi il giusto punto di equilibrio contro la parete però, è abbastanza stabile. È un tavolo che fa finta di non essere apposto perché se ne vuole stare da solo anche lui, _come me_. Riprendo la lettura degli appunti, manca poco alla lezione e manca anche un foglio, era sulla mia scrivania l'ultima volta che l'ho visto e so già che non lo troverò più. _È stata lei_. Quando mette a soqquadro la mia vita e tutto quello che c'è dentro.   
«Akito Hayama, il lupo solitario».  
Non riconosco la voce che cerca di attirare la mia attenzione, né mi sforzo di farlo. Eppure la ragazza che mi chiama continua a provarci, sento sbattere rumorosamente il cucchiaino nella tazza che ha in mano.   
Percepisco il suo muoversi intorno a me mentre valuto se abbandonare anche questo tavolo che mi ha tradito. Doveva restare abbandonato e invece attira gente. Vengo colto di sorpresa quando la ragazza si siede sulle mie gambe all'improvviso.   
Tiro indietro la testa per riuscire a vederla meglio. Non cambio posizione, ho le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e vorrei cercare di capire se posso tirarle ancora più a fondo.   
_Okiki Murakami. Donna in cerca di gloria_.  
Non l'avrà con me. Dubito che possa anche solo immaginare il disgusto che mi ha assalito negli ultimi secondi.   
Il profumo troppo forte che copre persino l'odore della cioccolata calda che ha in mano, la pelle resa lucida dai troppi cosmetici usati male, l'atteggiamento da civetta talmente collaudato da renderla così sicura di sé stessa.   
«È la cioccolata più buona di tutta Tokyo, vuoi assaggiarla _Akito_?» Mi porge il suo cucchiaino dopo averlo sfilato dalla sua bocca.   
Ho un senso di nausea alla gola mentre faccio uscire una mano dalla tasca per afferrare la tazza. La appoggio sul tavolo, pregando che il punto di equilibrio che avevo trovato regga e mi alzo, facendo cadere Okiki rovinosamente per terra.  
«Finiscila tu». Dico, mentre raccolgo i libri e gli appunti sparsi sul tavolo.  
 _Sana Kurata?! E' l'originale! Chiediamo una foto insieme! Vai tu!_  
Mi giro di scatto, sentendo quel brusio di voci tanto familiare, che sovrasta le imprecazioni di Okiki. È un sottofondo costante quando siamo in pubblico insieme. E la vedo. È già di spalle che corre via, sono tutti inutili i tentativi di fermarla di chi cerca la foto con lei.  
Raccolgo tutti i fogli e li infilo nella borsa mentre mi figuro nella mente l'immagine di quello che ha visto. Una ragazza che sorseggia la sua cioccolata e con tutta tranquillità si siede sulle mie gambe. Pochi secondi, le sono bastati per correre via. Non ha visto la fine, nient'altro.   
«SANA!»  
È già all'entrata dell'Università quando riesco a raggiungerla. La afferro la mano, non si gira. Mi porto io davanti a lei.   
«Dove credi di andare?»  
Ha gli occhi sbarrati, lucidi. _Non piangere_.  
«A farti… io… a casa. Torno a casa».  
«Cosa hai visto?» Lo so cosa ha visto.   
_Come lo hai interpretato?_ Questo dovevo chiedere. _Male_. Cosa mi aspetto? Non devo fare domande, non devo attendere risposte.  
«Era addosso a te. Seduta addosso a te a bere cioccolata».   
Cerca di staccare la mano dalla mia stretta ma io non la mollo. È una costante della nostra relazione. Lei scappa, io la inseguo. Io non so respirare se non le tengo la mano. C'è un terrore assurdo che mi preme nella testa notando quella mano che cerca di liberarsi dalla mia. Devo spiegare.  
«È Okiki Murakami…»  
Come se questo bastasse a spiegare tutto. Un nome, _che lei non conosce_. Non frequenta l'università con me, non è al corrente della _fama_ di Okiki.  
«Lasciami andare Hayama. Che cosa volevi fare…?»  
 _Gelosia_. Sana gelosa non urla, parla piano.   
Devo spiegare la nausea, il disgusto che mi ha assalito in quel bar. L'insofferenza verso ogni cosa che non sia lei.   
Mi sembra diventata piccola piccola. Gli occhi, però, sempre più grandi, che cominciano a lacrimare.   
«Sei scappata troppo presto». Non mi guarda, si guarda le scarpe e forse starà pensando che per correre via più veloce avrebbe dovuto metterne un paio più comode. Oppure starà contando quante pietre formano una mattonella.  
Porto una mano al suo viso per asciugarle una lacrima ma si ritrae. _Tortura_. Non sta combattendo i ricordi vaghi di un sogno, ha visto tutto con i suoi occhi.  
«Si è seduta addosso a me all'improvviso. Mi sono alzato e l'ho fatta cadere per terra». Continuo a parlare. «Non la conosco, non abbiamo mai parlato. È… _una donna in cerca di gloria_ ».   
La lotta delle nostre mani comincia a placarsi e lei smette di fare resistenza, tornando a guardarmi. _Credi a me_. Ha la fronte corrucciata quando riprende la parola.  
« _Una donna in cerca di gloria?_ »  
«Cercavo di restare gentile». Anche quando l'ho sentita sulle mie gambe. Una vecchia versione di me, le avrebbe versato addosso la cioccolata bollente, prima di alzarsi. _Ma tu hai aggiustato quella versione._  
«Ti faccio vedere io la gentilezza». Dice.  
Con uno scatto si libera dalla mia presa e carica nella direzione del bar, in mano il piko. Continua a cercare di camminare, furiosa, anche quando la raggiungo di nuovo e la fermo tirandole la giacca.  
«Sana. Dove stai andando?»  
«A insegnare la gentilezza». Sospiro, portandomi di nuovo di fronte a lei. _Io devo averle insegnato la furia_. Faccio scivolare una mano fra i suoi capelli.  
«Non importa. Non fare guai». Dico. _Per favore_.  
Spalanca gli occhi, come se fosse tornata all'improvviso nel mondo reale.   
«Mi dispiace…» Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, ma si avvicina a me, appoggia la fronte sul mio petto. «Non avrei dovuto scappare. Non sapevo cosa pensare…»  
Poso un bacio sulla sua testa. Non si ritrae più, respiro di nuovo a pieni polmoni e sento che anche le sue spalle si rilassano un po'.   
«Posso costruire per te un _anti-Hayama_ e potresti usarlo ogni volta che vieni qui, se vuoi».  
Lo ricordo quell'aggeggio infernale che si era costruita per tenermi lontano da lei e sorrido un po', pensando a come sono cambiate le cose.   
«Sono quasi un _sensei_ ».  
«Non è abbastanza».  
 _Non importa_. Non importa nulla, quando la mia bocca è sulla sua e lei risponde al bacio. Quando porto le mie mani sotto la sua giacca e premo la sua schiena contro di me. Quando morde il mio labbro, tirandomi il colletto della maglia.   
Mi stacco, piano, lentamente, quando diventa urgente la necessità di un muro, una panchina, un _letto_. E invece siamo in piedi nel piazzale di un'università.   
«Solo tu». Le do un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra. Sorride, adesso. «Solo tu mi fai perdere gli appunti».  
«Dov'erano?» Sorride ancora, sulla mia bocca.  
«Sulla scrivania».  
«Ah».   
Si allontana un po'. Mi risistemo la borsa in spalla.   
«Devo andare a lezione».   
Annuisce, lancia un'ultima occhiata fulminante in direzione del bar, va via.  
Non importa nulla. _Solo tu_.


	7. Perfect Tree

Mi allontano, chiudo un occhio, allungo le braccia e cerco di capire se sia tutto allineato.   
«A me non sembra...» La sua voce mi arriva chiara alle orecchie.   
«Dici?» In effetti pende un po’ verso destra, un po’ tanto, forse. «Pende un pochino, vero?»   
«Un pochino, mamma?» Porta le mani ai fianchi e mi guarda con quegli occhi così simili si  _suoi_ . Alza le spalle. «Però se è perfetto non è da te...» Sorride, fa una pausa. «Papà non dice così?» Ride, aggiungendo un’altra pallina all’albero.   
«Forse avremmo dovuto aspettarlo».   
«Ma non è più una sorpresa se aspettiamo papà!» L’albero traballa qualche secondo mentre Sari appende la pallina.   
Mi ha convinto a fare l’albero. Io e lei.  _«Voglio fare una sorpresa a papà, mamma, voglio che entra e vede l’albero di Natale!»_ Ed io non ho potuto dirle di no. Come avrei potuto quando quegli occhi così dolci mi guardavano imploranti?  _«Certo, bambina mia. Certo che facciamo l’albero»._ E quindi adesso sto guardando un abete in mezzo la casa che pende verso destra, con la quasi totalità di palline in un solo lato e le luci che stanno intorno ai rami per miracolo, e tutte verso il basso.   
«A me piace!» Esclama, Sari, battendo le mani. «È… È molto… da mamma!» Persino lei mi prende in giro, papà l’ha  _addestrata_ bene.   
«Se piace a te allora piace anche a me! E sicuramente piacerà a papà». Corro da lei e comincio a farle il solletico. Si butta subito a terra, alzando le gambe e scalciando come una forsennata. È forte la nanerottola.   
«Che state combinando voi due?» Prese dalle nostre risate, non ci siamo accorte che un certo papà è tornato a casa. «E cos’è quell'obbrobrio?» Indica l’albero che con tanto sudore abbiamo addobbato.   
Ci alziamo in piedi, liscio i miei vestiti…  _Carino e simpatico come sempre_ .   
Sari gli salta in braccio. «L’abbiamo fatto per te! SORPRESA!!!» Almeno vendica la mamma urlandogli nelle orecchie. Ridacchio vittoriosa, guardandolo tramortito dalla voce squillante di nostra figlia:  _l’ha presa da me_ . «Ti piace? Non è bellissimo?»   
Akito si volta verso di lei, cerca di accennare un sorriso - con lei vengono con più semplicità -, prima di schioccarle un bacio sulla guancia. «Tutto quello che create voi due è la perfezione». Dice, concludendo la frase guardandomi negli occhi, ed io sorrido, raggiungendoli, abbracciandoli.   
«Accendiamo le luci?»   
Sari annuisce, io premo il tasto del telecomando. Si accendono, illuminano la stanza di rosso, blu, giallo, verde e bianco intermittenti. Poi, il buio. Sari urla, ancora in braccio al papà, io spengo veloce le luci, mentre le palline finiscono tutte rovinosamente per terra.   
«Forse pendeva un po’ troppo verso destra...» Sussurro, prima di sospirare.   
Ed è proprio in quel momento, nel buio della sala, che la risata di Akito riempie la stanza.   
«Mamma! Papà ride!» Esclama, battendo le mani. «Dobbiamo rifarlo ancora!» Continua prima di unirsi a lui, prima di unirmi a loro.


	8. Special Features

Rigiro il blu-ray tra le mani.  _Edizione speciale decimo anniversario, 10 ore di contenuti speciali inediti_ .   
«Forse lo avrei potuto avere gratis se l’avessi chiesto a Sana». Borbotto, aprendo il lettore per mettere dentro il disco. Chiudo lo sportellino, prendo il telecomando e mi siedo sul divano.  _Play_ .   
Incrocio le braccia al petto, mi metto comodo.   
_«Lavori, oggi?» Le domando, masticando il riso della colazione. Sana annuisce. «Sì, oggi ci rivediamo con tutto il cast della “Villa dell’acqua”! Dobbiamo girare delle interviste per l’uscita del blu-ray».  
«Quindi verrà rimasterizzato in HD?»  
«HD e Dolby 5.1». Sorride, Sana. Sa che questo film lo guardo periodicamente, sa che cerco sempre di farmi venire i brividi quando Mako dice “Benvenuto”.  
«Dillo».  
«Cosa?»  
«Lo sai».  
Sorride ancora una volta, appoggiando le bacchette al tavolo. Abbassa un po’ il viso, nascondendo lo sguardo sotto la frangia. Si sta preparando, sta per raggiungermi il fantasma.  
«Benvenuto». Mi guarda, e le mie braccia si riempiono di pelle d’oca. Mako è qui con me._   
La scritta “Contenuti speciali” si colora di azzurro. Lo sfondo ritrae la casa dove Mako è morta, prima che bruciasse, ancora intatta. Premo enter.   
Ci sono davvero un sacco di contenuti: interviste, video inediti, scene eliminate, blooper. Sospiro. Se ripenso a quel periodo, mi ritornano alla mente tutti gli errori che ho fatto. Il pensiero che Sana stesse con Kamura, Fuka che ha cercato di consolarmi, la sua vicinanza, il pensare che lei andasse bene, che avrebbe preso il suo posto.   
_«Anche se non capisco proprio cosa ci sia di affascinante in te, io... io ho... continuato... a vederla piangere... Sana-chan... ha pianto tanto pensando a te, lo sai?»_ Ricordo ancora le sue parole, mi hanno trafitto come se fossero stati tanti aghi ed il mio senso di colpa ha continuato a crescere. Mai. Non avrei mai voluto che succedesse quello che è invece è accaduto.   
_Enter_ .   
Il video si scurisce e lentamente riprende a colorarsi. Di nuovo la casa, in foto. Il fulcro di tutto. Inquadratura del bosco, c’è una sagoma bianca. «Un ospite? Benvenuto». La pelle d’oca mi raggiunge immediatamente. Non è più la Mako di un tempo, ha le gambe più lunghe, il viso più adulto. Questa è la  _mia_ Mako, quella che mi dà il benvenuto ogni volta che glielo chiedo. Luce soffusa, il video si scurisce appena. Adesso davanti a me c’è Sana, non più Mako, vestita di abiti normali.   
«Buongiorno! Anche i fantasmi a quanto pare crescono!» Ride ed anche se ormai ha ventidue anni, con la fede al dito, sembra sempre la solita bambina esuberante e felice. «È così emozionante ritornare a parlare della Villa dell’Acqua a distanza di così tanto tempo, non trovate? Ho tantissimi ricordi importanti dovuti a questo film, a quel tempo». Parla a raffica, come sempre. «Già sta per uscire l’edizione speciale dieci anni, ma ci credete? Sono passati dieci anni!»   
«Sana-chan...» La voce di Naozumi la raggiunge ed entra nell’inquadratura.   
«Mh?!»   
«Dovremmo fare un’intervista, sai, rispondere alle domande...» Continua Kamura, portando sotto braccio due sedie pieghevoli.   
«Ah, già! Grazie per la sedia!» C’è uno stacco, e li ritroviamo seduti vicini, sorridenti.   
«Sana-chan, prima dicevi che hai ricordi importanti dovuti al film, ce ne vuoi parlare?»   
Sana ha le gambe incrociate, non smette un attimo di sorridere. «Sì! Il ricordo più importante è: la rivelazione!»   
«La rivelazione?»   
Annuisce. «Non c’entra niente con il film, però. Quando siamo venuti a girare il film, eravamo isolati, senza linea del telefono, e non potevo parlare con i miei amici. Asako-chan aveva trovato un punto dove il cellulare prendeva e ho chiamato un mio amico che mi ha detto una cosa, e da quella breve telefonata ho capito di provare dei sentimenti… non di amicizia… per lui. Solo che lui si era nel frattempo messo con la mia migliore amica, quindi… ho avuto subito una delusione d’amore!» Ride, alla fine. Ride come se fosse un bel ricordo, come se non avesse pianto.  _«Sana-chan... ha pianto tanto pensando a te, lo sai?»_   
«E che ne è stato di quel ragazzo, poi?»   
Alza la mano sinistra. «È diventato mio marito». Sorride. «Chissà, magari senza questo film, se non fossi stata così lontana, non mi sarei mai accorta di nulla».   
«Io penso che prima o poi l’avresti comunque capito». Interviene Kamura. «Anche io ho avuto la mia prima delusione d’amore qui». Continua.   
«Davvero?» Dice l’intervistatore.   
«Be’, Sana-chan si è resa conto di questi sentimenti, ma io li provavo per lei. Sono sempre stati a senso unico, anche se i giornali fomentavano una nostra storia d’amore».   
«Quindi sarà stato difficile girare le scene con lei».   
«Assolutamente no. Siamo rimasti sempre ottimi amici. Come si dice? Al cuor non si comanda, no?!» Ride.   
«C'è stato un momento che vi ha fatto pensare di abbandonare tutto?»   
«Quello che mi ha fatto più male, che mi ha fatto pensare di abbandonare il film...»   
«Ma ti ho convinto a rimanere!» Prende la parola Sana, con voce acuta.   
«Ma Sana-chan mi ha convinto a rimanere… è stato quando delle mie fan, leggendo un articolo su una nostra presunta storia d’amore, l’hanno picchiata con un bastone». Fa una pausa, deglutisce. «Ancora oggi mi chiedo cosa le abbia spinto a tanto… Le hanno rotto una gamba. Ma lei ha convinto me a rimanere e ha continuato a girare le sue scene, anche se la gamba le faceva malissimo e non ha potuto nemmeno ingessarla».   
«Avevo detto che non era messa così male».   
«Vero. Ma quando siamo tornati sei dovuta rimanere a riposo col gesso!» Sana ride, di nuovo. «È passato! È passato!»   
Deglutisco. Non me lo aveva mai detto. Non ne aveva mai fatto parola. È stata picchiata. Da fan di Kamura.  _Non c’ero. Non ero lì._ Mi domando come si sia davvero sentita, adesso sembra ricordare quei momenti con serenità, ma a quel tempo sarà stata dura per lei.   
L’intervista continua parlando del film, di alcune scene, come quella nella quale Sana era attaccata ad un filo e doveva volare verso Kamura, e le prime volte non aveva potuto far altro se non urlare.  _Come alle elementari, quando mi aveva sfidato_ .   
Continuo a guardare i contenuti speciali:  _Riprese dietro le quinte_ . Alcune scene le avevano già mandate in onda, serate passate insieme, uno strano braccio di ferro tra Sana e Kamura dove lui vince con l’inganno. Sana con le stampelle, che augura buon lavoro a tutti. Sana con gli occhi lucidi, Sagami che dice che ha la febbre, quindi la prende in braccio per portarla via, Sana che si scusa e chiude gli occhi. Sana che piange, che si copre il viso con le mani. Il regista che le chiede cosa abbia, che non può continuare così. Un elicottero che atterra e da cui ne esce Misako Kurata, correndo dalla figlia in lacrime, controllandole il viso.  _Non ha la malattia della bambola. Non ancora. Ma è stata comunque colpa mia se ha avuto la ricaduta_ . Sbatto il telecomando sulla stoffa del divano. Forse non avrei dovuto vedere questi contenuti speciali.   
Sgrano gli occhi, osservo lo schermo con maggior attenzione. La villa brucia, brucia e Sana è dentro. Brucia e nessuno entra.   
«RILANCIA IL SEGNALE!» Dice qualcuno.   
«Perché non esce?» È la voce di Sagami ed io, guardando questa scena, ho il cuore che comincia a battere frenetico nella mia cassa toracica. «Qualcosa non va! Fermi tutto, signor regista! Estingua le fiamme!» Di nuovo la voce fuori campo del manager di Sana.   
«NO!»  _Dannato_ . «Le ho detto che sarebbe stato possibile girare la scena una sola volta».   
«Ma che sta dicendo? Non si rende conto della situazione?»   
«Va bene così. In originale avrei proprio voluto che le fiamme si alzassero a questo livello! State indietro!»   
«Cos...? Lei è...»   
«Non è ancora in pericolo! Intorno all'ingresso gli isolatori termici sono rinforzati!»   
«Ma avranno dei limiti!» «Continuate a lanciare il segnale!»   
_Sana…_ Deglutisco, continuo a sentirli parlare, Sagami che cerca di salvarla, il regista che non vuole sapere nulla. Kamura che blocca Rei che vuole correre dentro la Villa.  _Sana…_ Non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in pena per lei. Sana è tornata, sta bene, è al lavoro. Ma la paura si impossessa comunque di me.  _Sana, esci_ .   
Schiudo gli occhi quando la vedo uscire dalla porta, camminare, allontanarsi di poco dalla casa. Sento il cuore fermarsi quando la Villa cade su sé stessa, mangiata dal fuoco.  _C’è mancato poco…_ Ho sempre pensato che l’effetto delle fiamme fosse stato fatto a computer.  _Hai rischiato la tua vita_ . Deglutisco, non riesco a muovermi.   
La scena si conclude, Kamura protegge Sana da schegge di fuoco che ricadono sulla sua schiena. Non riesco nemmeno più a pensare lucidamente. Non voglio crederci. Non posso crederci.   
Cambio di inquadratura. «Sana-chan è stata molto professionale. Sebbene abbia avuto problemi per via della gamba, è riuscita a concludere la scena in modo impeccabile». Prende la parola il regista, ora seduto tra Sana e Kamura.   
«Il manager di Sana ti avrebbe ucciso, se avesse potuto».   
«L’avrei ucciso io se fosse entrato, hai fatto bene a fermarlo, Naozumi». Dice Sana. «Sono caduta a terra per colpa della gamba, ma la voce di Naozumi mi ha dato coraggio». Spiega. «Non potevo arrendermi così. Dovevo essere forte, per tutti».   
_No. Non dovevi_ .   
Non sento la porta di casa aprirsi, il tintinnio delle chiavi, i passi delle pantofole sul pavimento. Non vedo nemmeno mia moglie che entra in sala, che guarda lo schermo, che si rivede riflessa.   
«Lo hai comprato?»   
Sussulto. Metto pausa. Mi volto. Annuisco. Credo di guardarla in cagnesco perché inclina la testa.   
«Hai visto un fantasma?» Domanda, ancora in piedi.   
«Forse. Magari sarei stato sposato con un fantasma se non fossi uscita in tempo dalla Villa che bruciava!» Sono nervoso, arrabbiato. Con lei, con me che l’ho fatta piangere per gran parte delle riprese, con Kamura che ha fermato Sagami, con il regista. «Perché non me l’hai mai detto?»   
«È passato». Dice. Si siede al mio fianco, mi stringe una mano. Sorride.   
Scosto la mano, mi alzo io, adesso. «Stavi per morire!» Esclamo. «Io ho sempre pensato fossero effetti speciali, invece stavi per morire! Ma che vi è saltato in testa, a tutti?»   
Sana sospira. «Non farla tanto tragica, Akito. Ormai sono passati dieci anni!»   
«Non importa! Quel regista… E...» Cominciano a mancarmi le parole. Sana non distoglie lo sguardo dal mio. Sguardo di sfida, e la mia rabbia comincia a sbollire.  _Ha poteri magici, Sana._ «E… la gamba. Sei stata picchiata. Io… io...»   
«Tu?»   
Deglutisco. «Io ti ho fatto male. Ti ho fatto male anche io». Sussurro, sedendomi di nuovo sul divano, prendendo la mia testa tra le mani. Le mani di Sana trovano i miei capelli, li accarezzano lentamente. Non dice niente per un po’.   
«Sono passati così tanti anni, Akito. Non rimuginare sul passato. Quello che è stato, è stato». Dice, calma. «Mi è servito tutto. Ho scoperto di essere innamorata di te, durante le riprese. Tornando indietro non cambierei nulla. Anche quelle ragazze che mi hanno picchiato per via dell’articolo. Se non fosse stato per loro, probabilmente Asako-chan non mi avrebbe dato il telefono per chiamarti. Non avrei risentito la tua voce, sarei tornata senza conoscere i miei veri sentimenti».   
Sospiro.  _Non mi importa nulla_ . Non mi servono queste parole. Non cambierò idea. Io l’ho fatta stare male, quelle ragazze l’hanno fatta stare male. Il regista ha attentato alla sua vita.   
«Sono con te, ora. Non è questo quello che conta?»   
Alzo la testa, la guardo. Mi sorride. Cerco di annuire.  _Devo pagare. È colpa mia_ .   
«Adesso me lo dai il bacio del bentornato?»   
Inarco un sopracciglio, mi alzo e vado in cucina a bere un bicchiere d’acqua.   
«È un no?» Mi segue, e mi stringe da dietro. «Allora te li do io. Sulla schiena». Comincia a riempirmi la maglia di baci, mi accarezza il petto. Ridacchia un po’, di tanto in tanto, mentre metto il bicchiere dentro il lavabo. «Se ti può consolare, il regista Ono mi voleva per altri film, ma Rei ha sempre rifiutato per paura che potesse succedermi qualcosa».   
_Ti sto rivalutando, occhiali da sole_ .   
«Anche in altri film hai rischiato la vita e non me l’hai detto?» Domando, davvero curioso.  _Se così fosse la carriera di Sana è finita. La lego dentro un armadio e non la farò mai più uscire._ Ma so bene che non lo farei mai. Per lei è importante.   
«No». Fa una pausa. «E poi lì ho rischiato la vita solo per colpa della gamba, altrimenti non sarebbe successo nulla».   
«Avrebbero dovuto aspettare che guarissi invece di fartela girare in quelle condizioni». Ribatto, voltandomi e prendendole il viso con le mani. Mi chino su di lei per unire le nostre bocche. La bacio come se non lo facessi da anni. Come se fosse tornata da me, dopo aver rischiato la vita soltanto pochi minuti fa.   
«Non farlo più».   
«Cosa? Girare film?»   
«Stare male per me». Riunisco le nostre labbra, la mia mano si insinua sotto la sua maglietta, la cerco, disperato, come se dovessi premurarmi che sia effettivamente fatta di carne e non solo di spirito.  _Non devi soffrire mai più_ .


End file.
